the secret lives of creepers
by whiten the wither
Summary: We go into the lifes of one of the most hated thing in minecraft. We go into the lifes of CREEPERS
1. Chapter 1

from the permission of Geia Akyama and the life of enderman which you should read comes the ifes of creepers. disclaimer: i own nothing except the OC. chapter one journal 1 time set: unknown date: march/18/200. today i will begin my reserch. inspired by one of the enderman life books, i will do my research on the dangerous creepers. me and my pet pig bacon will embark on a journy with creepers. we are heading into a mine to get to a few. this book will be famous, since a 13 year old is writing it. well i am tired from writing late in the night so tis is the end. now i know its gonn abe a work in progress but its good so far. no ocs yet. again thanks to Geia Akyama nd his story. i am writing this now becuz of it 


	2. Chapter 2

heyo whiten here. so far i have veiws but no reviews. come on plz tell me if this story is good or bad. Disclaimer: i own nothing. journal 2 time set: 500 date march/14/2000. well it took longer to get ready for the journey. as we were heading into the mine we pt on our creeper heads to disguise ourselves. we found a group of creepers underground. we we approached they begin to explode but stopped when they saw the creeper heads. they glared at me then continued on its way toward a larger group. then they all stood there and fell asleep. well until they wake up i end this journal. well thats chapter two. plz review. byeo 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Whiten here. About this story. Sorry that's it all jumbled up. I had to copy and paste instead cuz I couldent type it on word. It will be a while before I update :{. Sorry I just need time to think and thanks for the reveiw 


	4. Chapter 4

Eh what the heck. Just for u guys ill write a chapter today. Chapter 3. Time set: 12000 date: unknown I been traveling with the creepers for a week I think. So far I learned I that they have a leader but I haven't seen how the become leader. I also think I figured out which is female and which is male. The females have lighter skin color while men have darker. The male creepers like to leave the pack to go blow up. The females always stay inside the pack. I also learned what happens when they explode. One of the creepers picked me to go with thm. We was soon attacked by a miner. The creeper exploded. But then to my surprise it was still alive and it grabed me and ran after leaveing some gunpowder to make the miner believe it was dead. I always thought creepers died but they use the explosion to escape an attacker. Well we are all tired. So this is the end of this journal 


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo. Still only little reviews. Come on guys. That is disappointing. Oh well, enjoy this chap. Chapter 5 Time set 11000 Date unknown Today something happened that fansinated me, we have been traveling in the desert for sometime. We came across a strange sand temple. Upon closer expection, some of the sand stone had creeper faces on them. The pack went inside. Then without me noticing, one took my axe I had in my backpack and broke a blue wool block. Once every creeper came down a hole under the wool. Without warning the whole thing exploded. After recovering, we saw a tunne under the ground. We soon begin to travel the tunnel. Before we bean walking, I found a ancient book. The book says that this was a ancient creeper temple. Upon further reading, I learned that long ago, there was people who used to worship creeper im hope that theydont explode near them. So they built this temple for creepers to stay and escape from harm. Well im running out of ink so this is last entry for a while. Well hope u enjoy. And plz just review. 


	6. no more

ok thus us disappointing right now. over 200 hundred views but only 3 reviews. I aprciate the reviews by the way, thise of u who like this story, know this. im not continueing until I get at least 5 reviews. just need two more. wither is out 


	7. Chapter 7

Huff. K. Four is good enough. And thanks to all who reviewed. Date unknown We are finally out of the tunnel. Me and bacon was hungry threw it all. Speaking of food, I been trying to see what creeper eat. I have one idea what they eat. The gunpowder inside there body. I think they eat the gunpowder. Gunpowder is made inside them. And then they some how eat it. We have arived at rge jungle. While walking, we was attacked by a onsluaght of oclets. The cats came out of no where. Every creeper scattered. We met up in a cave in the jungle. Many was injured. The wounds was covered by gunpowder. The creepers then started t blow up the ground. The six females jumped into the hole. After waiting for an hour, they came out with green eggs on there head. I think that is a creeper egg. After traveling more. We came by a village. A miner with a weird glass came out and threw it at the leader. The potion hit the leader fell. He then started to grow and grow. His four legs got bigger and got farther apart. His neck grew. Then the leader fainted. The whole. Pack stood infront of him protecting him. I went to talk to the miner. He explained what the potion was. He calls it chemical x. He said that it turns them muant. Well the leader not waking up soon so this is it for now 


	8. Chapter 8

heyo. we have reached 5 reviews. thanks guys. date unknown. upon further reading of the book, i found out the reason it explodes. it is said that there is two chest full of stuff in worship of the dead creepers. the reason it explods becuz its for those who try to steal the items in the chest. the leader has woken. along the way, we met the same miner that threw the chemical X. the leader attacked. its like nothing i ever seen a creeper leader ran up to the miner and bt him. the miner fought back. then the leader jumped into the air. when it landed its exploded. the miner was defeated. while they rested i made a grave. i also stay outside the pack. but then i was pulled into the group of creepers. one of them kept eyeing me. when i went to get my stuff. it followed me. we i tuned around it began to speak in a raspy voice. it was trying to speak in english. it wanted to know if i could understand it. i kinda did. we both became friends. bacon just slept threw it all. i noticed they like bacon also walk with him and gives him carrots. bacon was attacked by wolfs, but the creepers came to his defense. we are in a dense forest now. i feel like am being watched, and i catch amburn eyes in bushes sometimes. am i going nuts or am i imaging tings. i wll look into it later. i found out more about creeper egg. mother never parts with the eggs. and it will always be on her head. later today, the mothers started to hit the eggs. soon the eggs broke open to a creeper the size of myindex finger. i will explain more later. i am running out of ink. ok u guys. what does the creeper legend make u think of. and who knows who amburn eys belong to. answear correct and u win a prize. also. i will be accpeting OCs for now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Heyo. Guess what. Someone got one of the answears right. U are right cupa lover. And thanks for the reviews guys. U keep me going. And to answear the review. It used its mouth and picked him up. On to the story. Date: april/4/200 Its been a month with the creepers. They have gotten used to me. We are still in the jungle, and I still feel like I'm being watched. A new creeper has came into the group. But there something off about him. Later when the pack slept. I saw the new creeper get up and go. I followed him. Then I saw the creeper start to change into a human. He hadBlack coat over a white shirt, dark gray pants, black pants, 2 gray belt, one over his shoulder where he holds his sword when not using it, and one around his waist, both have white star buckles, a black face mask covering his mouth and nose, gray blue eyes and normal Steve hair color and style. He turned and saw me. He said his name was akiran. He said he has the abliltie to morph. And that he decided to join the group of creepers. I asked help me study them more. He agreed. But he had to take care of business at a near by village. Later in the day, I still had the feeling. So I hid myself in a tree at night. When I saw the eyes in the tree next to me. I jumped at them. We both fell. I wasent injured, ut the stranger hit its head. I brung it with me to the cave the pack was staying in to get a better look. When brought into the cave, I saw it was a girl with a green creeper jacket and amburn hair. Till she wakes uo I'll stop writing. Don't worry ur OC will be used again 


	10. Chapter 10

heyo sorry I haven't posted on my regular baisis. I been busy trying to come up with chap. hope u enjoy this one. date april 13 2000 well its been two days since I found the stranger. she still hasent waken up. so she been tied to bacon. speaking of bacon, the creepers like to race with him. its always a tie. one of the creepers offered me gunpowder... then I ate it. let me just say. worst thing I ever did. I was gacking up power and small fire for hours. all the creepers are laughing about it. later on today. my mask broke. I then started to panick like a cazy person. then the creepers turn torward me. I nearly Peed myself right then and there. but the just continued walking. I am wondering why. we have wondered onto skeleton territory. they opened fire. skele after skele kept fireing arrows. they seem to be after the stranger on bacon. I put a saddle on bacon then got on him and kicked hi side. we rode away fast. some of the ceepers got amaged. but worse of all. bacon wasent ok. he got hit. we keep traveling. bacon is on the leader back. and im carrying the stranger girl. well its time to go. 


	11. my poll

hey I got a new poll up. I need u to answear it plz. it deals with my story 


	12. sorry guys

im sorry guys. I had writers block and im trying to get my poll to work. so ill try to make a great chap for u guys because of this 


	13. Chapter 13

guys im so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. plz forgive me in the reviews.

date:unknown

well bacon is better now so that's good. something strange was seen. I have come access some type of creeper cow or something. and I am able to ride it. I called it a creeper bike. I saw a few more before but they exploded when I hurt them. so im careful when riding them. today I saw something unordinary. we was going across a plain when a storm came. the storm struck one of the creepers. when the smoke cleared I saw the creeper, but it was surrounded by blue aura. I have met my first charged creeper. and it was almost my last. it rushed at me ready to explode. I pulled out my iron sword and battled it back and hit its head so it be knocked out. the stranger should be waking up soon. we came across a jungle temple. the pack rested outside while I went inside. I went underground and got hit by a arrow. it kept shooting arrows then I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

heyo im gonna post two chaps for my lack of posting.

date: unknown

writer: stranger

ok I am what he calls the Stanger. I just have woke up and saw this little book here. well the creepers told me that human went into the temple. when I went inside I found him knocked out with arrows in him I ent over the wires and checked the chest and pulled out dimond armoer and sword. and luckly a healing potion. I dragged him out and sat beside him till he woke up and made him drink the healing potion. well I should tell about myself. I am cupa and I was just following a strange person wih creepers. that's all


	15. Chapter 15

no its not a creeper writing...well sorta. but that gives me idea for chapter. so thanks. also PM me OC ideas if ur intertsted... who am I kidding. u are interested

I have woken up to the strangest thing ever. here is my interview

me: who and what are u?

?: I am cupa the hybrid creeper

me: hybrid?

cupa: ys hybrid

next part is info I got

ok is named cupa and is hybrid creeper lost and seen me with creepers thinking im another hybrid and followed me. I was then attacked by her for hitting her head. so my face is busied. she has agreed to help in my research. im learning how to speak English. his means hello. hiss hiss hisssss means im made at u. HISSS is im gonna explode. then she exploded. I offered gunpowder t her. she at it all in one go. weird appitate. it makes my wonder what other hybrids there are. well its time to go. I stepped on her foot. so she gonna explode so bye...ahhhhh


	16. Chapter 16

Aouthes note.

u know the rules. at east one review per chapter. now drop and give me 1 private.


	17. WHY

THIS IS WHAT I GOT FROM ON EOF U! Mion-kii SAID Why are you requesting reviews on your story and why do you say that you won't continue unless you get them?  
Like, aren't you happy with the seventeen reviews?  
Don't give me that "One for each chapter", you should be grateful with these reviews because many people have great stories but no reviews. Your story doesn't even deserve the reviews.  
Your spelling is horrible and your chapters are short.  
"u know the rules. at east one review per chapter. now drop and give me 1 private."  
The rules? At LEAST one review per chapter? Fuck you. It's better off discontinued.  
"Now drop and give me one private" Here's your fucking private, asshole. You don't even know how to fucking write. Go ahead. Delete your shitty story. Nobody careS. I ONLY WANTED REVIEWS TO SEE IF MY STORIES GOOD. BUT IF U FEEL THIS WAY THEN STOP READING AND GET THE FUCK OUT U HATERS!


End file.
